War and Chaos
by irisgoddess
Summary: Chaos is rising and the Egyptians have only one suspect- the Greco-Romans. They launch an attack on the Camp, but a couple of participants in the battle smell something fishy. Who's really pulling the strings? Features OCs, rating may rise if my muse says so.
1. Dreams- or Nightmares

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

Like all bad things, the first domino in the chain of events was a dream. Well, technically _ba _travel, but at the time Carter was still unaware of the difference.

He was floating through the Duat, something he'd only done once or twice since the execration of Apophis. He landed right smack in the Hall of Judgment. A very worried looking Osiris sat in his throne, with a slightly less worried Horus on the side.

"Hi Dad, Horus. Umm… why am I here?"

"The power of the gods is returning. We expect magicians to be able to channel us by sunrise," Horus stated, despite the fact a bird's beak should be incapable of such feats.

"How? I thought we… kind of messed with that ability."

Osiris explained, "The gods are tied to Chaos. If Ma'at is gaining power, so is Isfet." He saw Carter's expression, "Not Apophis. This is… new. I've never felt any thing like it."

"Never?"

"Never. This suggests something of another pantheon. Has Sadie told you of your mother's prediction?" At this point, Carter was lost. However, he was the Pharaoh of Egypt, and he had to at least manage not to look as lost as Sadie would be. Or just try.

So he pretended to understand when Osiris explained about the Greeks in Manhattan and the Romans in Oakland. And he somehow kept a straight face through the convoluted explanations of Hinduism, Shinto, and Norse mythology. In fact, he didn't break until the Aztecs.

"Gods that feed on blood! No. This can't be real. There can only be one set of gods. It's the founding principle of religion!"

It was Horus who replied. "Yet it is. At some point you must stop relying on the known and take a leap of faith. As for the Aztecs, they're minor players. Not very important. In fact, the only pantheon that could be responsible is the Greco- Romans. The rest are to far away, and have no grudge against us."

And with that, Carter's _ba_ returned to his body.

P

E

R

C

Y

Percy hated demigod dreams almost as much as he hated his senior year. They could never be a godly parent just saying hi, it always had to be some sort of apocalypse or another. This conversation with his dad was no exception, but it was weird in its own way.

"So there are a bunch of other pantheons, one of whom is the Egyptians, whose plans for an attack on camp you intercepted?" Percy asked Poseidon.

"How are you taking this so calmly?"

"After about the fifth time saving the world you get used to it. Frank and Piper are gonna flip though. They're the least used to the really weird stuff."

"Try not to get stabbed when you tell everybody then. Better yet, have Chiron tell them. Well, err, guess that's it. Uh, bye son.

And on that awkward note, Percy regained consciousness.

_To Chiron we must go._

C

A

S  
S  
A  
N  
D  
R  
A

The Egyptians **had** been planning an attack, and Cassandra was sick of trying to explain to Carter why his technique wouldn't work. She could be using this time to catch up with the people who were in the 21st Nome during the Apophis fiasco. Instead, she was stuck trying to explain misdirection to the one of the only two hot guys at Brooklyn House she was too scared to flirt with. (Zia is just that scary. They other guy is Walt, because she refuses to flirt with a god of death under any circumstances.)

"Look, you're a warrior, not a strategist. The trick is to make them think we're trying to come up behind them, then charge in through the front gates." She pointed to the corresponding parts on the map of Long Island.

"Isn't that typically reversed? Anyway, what do you know about strategy? When we found you, you were Las Vegas pickpocket masquerading as a magician."

Honestly, he hosted the war god a few times and now he thought he understood everything.

"Both of those professions deal with drawing someone's focus over here," she said as she extended her left arm completely and snapped her fingers. "While doing something over here." Her right palm turned upright to reveal a black leather wallet, which she threw to Carter.

"Fine, you've made your point. I thought you were working with Cleo to overcome your kleptomania."

"I have. But the incessant need to defy authority is still there. And I hate to break it to you, but you are authority."

Carter sighed and exited the room. Cassandra smiled. The boy made it far too easy.

**A/N There it is! I've introduced one OC, and my conflict has been set up. I promise a new chapter hopefully by the end of the month.**


	2. Battle Preperations

K

A

R

A

Sometimes she had to wonder how demigods could still be surprised after so long. So there were other gods. She had suspected as much as soon as she heard about Annabeth's experience underneath Rome.

"Kara. Are you listening? Did you hear what Chiron said?" Kara looked up at Butch and instantly knew the night would be spent comforting her older brother.

"Yeah I heard. So?" She spoke in a soft monotone that most mistook as indifference.

"So there's an army of Egyptians trying to kill us!"

"We faced the Titans and the giants. These guys can be killed normally. I think we call that an improvement." Butch still looked terrified, but he appeared to realize that his sister was not going to see things in a way that's remotely close to his point of view.

After dinner she headed over to the Iris cabin to take stock. Butch was prepping the pegasi for battle, so the cabin was empty. Iris wasn't exactly the type to have lots of kids, so it was just the two of them

She pulled out a long leather case from under her bunk. Kara opened it up to reveal a leaf-shaped bronze sword with a two-foot blade. She picked it up nervously, as she hadn't had much practice with it, choosing instead to spend her time painting. In fact, she was pretty sure it had been gathering dust since the Titan War.

Oh well. It's never too late to start.

S

A

D

I

E

When Carter came out of the strategy meeting looking like someone had set fire to his sword, Sadie knew Cassandra had won the ongoing fight that had managed to last several days.

Good. Now the House of Life can invade that stupid camp, and all the adult magicians could get back to Egypt.

Not that Sadie particularly liked Cassandra. The other girl was much too flirty, had a bad case of kleptomania, and couldn't stop talking or making comic book references.

Only adding to the discomfort was that she was annoyingly pretty, with platinum hair matched with ice- blue eyes, porcelain skin, had at least four inches on Sadie, and was the ultimate smart-aleck.

No Sadie was not jealous, thank you very much.

"Hey Streaks, any soda left?" That would be the devil herself, using one of the stupidest nicknames ever.

"All the rooms have enchanted mini-fridges. Just go upstairs."

"But that's all the way up there, and I'm down here. Logic, Streaks. What's up? You look grumpier than Damian talking to Tim"

"What's up is you making bloody comic references and calling me that bloody name!"

"Don't let me get in your way, Streaks. I honestly don't mean it." This, however, was accompanied by a wide smirk. Sadie promptly groaned and marched up to her room.

A

N

N

A

B

E

T

H

Annabeth went to the practice arena to find it overrun with demigods putting in last minute practice hours before the big battle. Children and legacies of Mars and Ares led the show, giving tips to the descendants of less warlike gods. She noticed Butch helping out Clovis, who was for the most part tripping over him.

Annabeth kept searching until she found Clarisse, the warrior paired up with a slim girl armed with a sword and a mane of wavy brown hair. The girl was familiar, as she had been at camp almost as long as Annabeth, albeit unclaimed for most of the time. Her name was Karen or something like that.

"Clarisse, we're having a meeting on battle strategy. They want a panel of three Greeks and three Romans."

"Got it. Hey Kara, go find one of my siblings to spar with." The willowy girl ran off to find a new partner, leaving Annabeth and Clarisse to talk on their way to the Big House.

"So, how good at fighting is that girl?" Annabeth asked in a pathetic attempt at small talk."

"Well, she's agile, and able to dodge most attacks, but she doesn't parry and her only offense is a lunge or jab whenever she thinks there's an opening. She makes it too easy to slip under her guard."

"Oh," Annabeth replied, uncertain of the correct response.

"It's just… we're sending these people in, when most of them came in after the Titans, and the Romans weren't really trying. Almost no one has any experience."

"But the girl was around for the Titan War, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I saw her on a stretcher for most of it. Face it Annie, Kara and the others aren't ready. And if the Egyptians are as good as the Romans…" The girls lapsed back into a heavy silence, pondering the thought of all those who could die from what was about to occur.

**A/N So this was mainly OC building, and I promise that Kara is the last of my OCs for this story. I'm actually kind of happy about how the talk between Annabeth and Clarisse turned out, as it added something to their characters instead of just padding Kara. Also, Rick has a wide supporting cast, and I want one too, so if you have a demigod or a magician you want **_**referenced**_** you can give me a name and the god they're affiliated with, additional details optional.**


	3. First Blood

Z

I

A

Today was the day. She stood next to Sadie and Cassandra, who for once had stopped fighting, in front of a small host of adult magicians. The goal was simple: lead the distraction force through the front gate and fight until Carter came to help.

The camp, however, was beautiful. There were dozens of cabins arranged around a central U, each one obviously themed personally. Blades were flashing in some sort of training center by a rock wall with- was that lava? Kids ran around everywhere, and it was impossible to tell that these were the evil half-gods who wanted to upset Ma'at. The only things that kept Zia from backing off were the sight of the forest were she knew Carter was waiting for _her_ to start, and the image of a strawberry field that kept trying to push itself onto her vision.

"Whoa. Not even in Vegas…" Cassandra sounded as awed as Zia was. Her moon amulet was clutched tightly, as if the power of Khonsu could slip away at any time.

"You know, Vegas isn't the peak of strangeness. You need to visit the Land of Demons," Sadie argued, a transparent attempt to fight with the pickpocket.

"Fine then. Not even in Gotham," was the mandatory witty reply. Zia decided to interject before Sadie insulted comics and things got ugly.

"We can stand and argue, or we can kick some Greek butt. Your choice." Both blonds smiled at this, and together they charged right into enemy territory.

R

E

Y

N

A

Today was the day, no doubt about it. The Egyptians were charging in through the front gate, and they were very powerful. Glowing hieroglyphs surrounded them, popping and causing confusion within the ranks of the defenders. Three of the enemies were floating inside giant warriors with animal heads.

Reyna dodged a hieroglyph that exploded behind her and gave a tiger (because, of course, Egyptians can make those appear out of thin air) a gash on the side as she rushed past it. The legions formations were long lost, but if they could see her…

… Oh no. A new, larger group of magicians complete with at least ten of the transparent giant warriors materialized from the forest. The Greeks began to panic, and if she was honest, even the most well trained of her legionaries were quaking in their boots. It was time for plan B.

"Aim the Greek fire at their heads!" The Vul- sorry, Hephaestus cabin seemed to get the message, as vats of the green substance flew towards the heads of the massive warriors. Reyna watched them collapse onto the battlefield, then tried to figure out a new weakness.

Strangely, the younger an Egyptian was, the more powerful their spells appeared. There was an eight-year old who could make a Hyperborean giant jealous with his freezing skills, and a three-year old with exploding crayons. A new plan began to form in Reyna's mind, maybe just good enough to work.

"Attack the young ones first! Disable if you have issues with killing!" The last comment was more geared for the Greeks, as she was assured in the ruthlessness of any member of the Legion.

As the more powerful spell casters fell, the adults began to look scared. An African-American kid, who had been taken out with Greek fire while in giant warrior mode, woke up, and began calling orders for retreat. Reyna almost smiled, but she had one last order to give.

"Gather hostages! Take whomever you find!" Her orders were taken care of, but the Egyptians removed their fallen as well, and only three or four hostages were actually retrieved. The battle was won, now let's see about the war.

J

U

L

I

A

N

Julian woke up on a bed in the infirmary, surrounded by an assortment of injured magicians. Today was the day all right, the day for defeat. Upon noticing him awaken, a blond with her hair in a ponytail rushed towards him.

"Jaz… what happened?"

"They beat us. Only three casualties, but a lot of the people in here are on the edge. I've used up almost all my power but…" The cheerleader looked like she was about to cry, yet Julian had to know more.

"Who died?"

"P-Paul, the others were from the First Nome. But the Greeks… they took hostages. All from Brooklyn House."

"Jaz, I need to know." The blond gave him a long, sad look before replying.

"Sadie, Zia, and Cassandra." Julian froze, those were Brooklyn's powerhouses, how could they be captured? Jaz seemed to read his mind.

"They were vulnerable during the distraction. They were the only Brooklyn House magicians in that group, and they had to hold on until we arrived… They lost a lot of energy, and got knocked out. We had to retreat."

Julian turned over, so his face was buried in the sheets, and listened to the receding sound of Jaz's footsteps.

**A/N So, my parents took away my laptop which means I had to use a shared computer and not be able to write whenever I felt like it. None of the characters who's POV I used will have a major part in the plot, not even Zia. (I wish, but it's hard to write her) So the girls have been captured. Will they be tortured? Will the Greeks find out this is just a huge misunderstanding? Tune in next time on War and Chaos!**


End file.
